This invention relates to composite materials and, more particularly, to repairing composite sandwich structures.
Composite structures are commonly known and used in, for example, gas turbine engines for aerodynamic fairings. One type of composite is a sandwich structure having a face skin and a back skin that are bonded to a honeycomb core. The face skin and back skin may be laminated structures with a resin matrix, such as epoxy, with one or more plies of reinforcement fibers.
Holes through the face skin are typically mechanically machined or laser drilled or formed in a process known as pin forming. In the pin forming method, a series of pins are pushed through resin impregnated woven fiber plies and left in place during curing. The pins are then removed after curing, leaving a hole through the outer skin. Skins made with the pin forming method are generally structurally superior because the reinforcement fibers remain intact and continuous, whereas the mechanical machining process and laser drilling severs the fibers, thereby diminishing the reinforcing properties of the fibers.
In some instances, it is desirable to repair a section of the face skin that has become damaged from an impact, elevated temperatures, abrasion, erosion, or other phenomenon rather than replace the entire face skin. A typical repair of a pin-formed face skin includes removing the section of the perforated face skin and repairing it with a solid laminate patch. Sometimes the patch is left solid, which leads to loss in acoustic absorption. Other times, new perforations are mechanically machined into the patch. Disadvantageously, the patch is made thicker to make up for the loss in strength caused by the mechanical machining. A thicker patch can also cause a loss in acoustic absorption by increasing the thickness to diameter ratio for the skin. Thus, there is a need for a repair method that allows replacement of a damaged section of the perforated skin while maintaining structural, acoustic, and dimensional properties. This invention addresses those needs while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of the prior art.